


On the One Hand...

by HershelChocolate



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Batim saving sammy au, Bendy and the ink machine saving sammy au, Gen, Saving sammy au, batim au, bendy and the ink machine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HershelChocolate/pseuds/HershelChocolate
Summary: A short (canon to the au!) fic about the Saving Sammy AU featured on the tumblr blog @sammy-and-the-au-machine.





	On the One Hand...

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my pal Mod Sammy over at the blog (sup I'm also Mod Wally) and they decided to make it canon to their AU! So enjoy!

Well. Things couldn’t get much worse at this point.

He had been so close too…The exit to this hell of a studio had been in his sights…

And then this guy comes out of nowhere, dragging him to who knows where, and was ranting about sheep and sacrifices.

Henry dared not to say anything while he was there, just in case it angered the lunatic. He really thought getting his “savior’s” attention was a _good_ thing? This guy was going to get himself killed. 

And that’s exactly what would have happened too. He had just left to some room off to the side, ready to sacrifice some person he just met to some unholy ink demon, like any rational person would of course.

Having done this before, Henry quickly broke free of the ropes that had been sloppily tied around his wrists. He glanced around, trying to find a way out of this room before Sammy’s yelling actually _did_ something.

And that’s when he noticed the door was open.

_Really, first he doesn’t know how to tie knots and now he just goes and leaves the door open? What is with this guy???_

Henry would have bolted right then and there, if his train of thought hadn’t been interupted by sudden terrified screaming.

It took Henry a moment to decide what to do. On the one hand, this lunatic had almost gotten him killed by some crazy ink demon. On the other hand, thirty years alone in a dusty studio would drive anyone insane.

Sighing, Henry ran towards the room Sammy had entered, grabbed his arm, and ran.

He could hear frustrated noises from the room they just left. Henry didn’t look up, just kept running until some boards blocked their path.

They weren’t being followed, so Henry took a moment to lean against the wall, cringing as he wiped his hand on it.

_Was this guy seriously made of ink or something? Oh, that is_ so _gross._

Speaking of, Henry hadn’t looked up at Sammy the whole time. He probably wasn’t happy that his whole ritual thing was ruined right in front of him. 

But instead, he seemed in shock. Henry couldn’t see his face, but he kept starting sentences, letting them trail off before he finished them.

“Hey come on, acting like that isn’t gonna get us out of here.”

This made Sammy pause.

“…Us?”

“Yeah, us. I have to take you with me now don’t I? Or do you want to stay here with your ‘savior’?”

Sammy flinched, looking back at the room behind them. 

Hefting his axe, Henry made quick work of the boards in front of them. Sammy was oddly quiet the whole time, but then again it wasn’t like Henry was expecting him to be casually chatting with him.

They both froze as a loud snapping sound rang through the air. Looking down, Henry saw half of the axe that had just broken.

“…Well that’s no good.”

“What did you do this time?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Joey buys cheap axes. Guess we’ll just have to continue on without it.”

Sammy didn’t seem to pleased about that thought. Henry figured he was still kind of out of it after what just happened, but not being able to see his expressions certainly made things more difficult.

Henry started walking backwards down the hall, keeping his eyes on Sammy the entire time.

“Hey, come on it’s not like I could have left you there, so you’re just going to have to deal with the fact tha-”

Henry stopped, as he bumped into the far wall. He hadn’t even realized he had walked that far.

“See, look? Not having an axe isn’t so bad. I’m already at the…at the…door…!”

Despite the fact he had indeed reached the exit, it refused to open, remaining stubbornly locked and keeping the odd pair trapped.

Sammy was standing at the edge of the ink pool that flooded this hallway, glancing down into it nervously every few seconds.

“Get back here, you don’t know what’s over there!”

“Aw, you worried about me Lawrence?”

Once again Sammy seemed to flinch at what Henry said. He made a mental note not to mention it again. 

Sammy seemed ready to argue until a sudden noise broke the silence.

Whistling.

Henry merely looked at the door curiously. He recognized the tune, but with the door still locked, he couldn’t see who was making the noise.

Sammy reacted very differently. He backed up quickly, trying desperately to get past the barricade that prevented the other hallway from being an alternate route.

Henry slowly approached, the sound of his footsteps sloshing in the ink seeming to make Sammy even more nervous.

“Hey come on, it’s behind a locked door, what’s your problem?”

“We have to go…He is coming! He is dissapointed in me…I could not complete his sacrifice…He is angry…we have to leave!”

“Woah, woah, listen I checked that hallway, there’s nothing there okay? Look, I’ll show you,”

“No, don’t…!”

But Henry had already started down the hallway again. Sammy shouted as the barricade suddenly collapsed. 

Henry backed up quickly, once again grabbing Sammy’s arm and dragging him with him.

Was Bendy there the whole time?! Why hadn’t he shown himself the first time Henry walked down that hallway? Was he the one whistling?

Too many questions, and no time to even think about them as the two ran down the now clear hallway. They could hear footsteps running towards them, but Henry refused to look back.

Suddenly, the door in front of them swung forward. Henry ran through without questioning it, throwing Sammy inside the room and leaning against the door to keep it closed.

The two looked at each other in terrified silence as they heard repeated banging on the other side of the door. Eventually, it gave up, slinking back to the ink puddle it had come from.

Henry sighed a breath of relief, but stopped when he noticed Sammy.

He was mumbling to himself again. He seemed panicky, and refused to look at Henry.

“Hey, hey, calm down-”

“Calm down? Calm _down_?! You don’t understand…I failed Him! I failed Him, and now I can never go back…I cannot repair the damage I have done…to my Lord…or to you…”

Henry tried to do something to comfort Sammy, but he recoiled, running right into a shelf stuffed with Bendy dolls.

“ _Don’t!_ Don’t….you…you’re the sheep…I was supposed to….supposed to…”

“Hey calm do-”

Henry may not have been able to see Sammy’s face, but when he turned towards him, he figured that was enough to know he needed to shut up.

Suddenly, Sammy growled. Snatching the Bendy mask, he snapped the string holding it together, throwing it against the far wall. 

Henry looked at him in shock. Was this guy seriously turning his back on his “savior” just like that? 

It was hard not to think he was sincere, though. Sammy was still muttering, but now he seemed…Angry.

It wasn’t a nice sight, that was for sure.

“Hey come on, how bout we just focus on getting out of here for now, okay?”

Sammy froze. He turned towards Henry, his expression still clouded over with ink. 

But there was no mistaking his smile.

Henry backed up as Sammy suddenly burst into laughter. The sound of it sent chills down Henry’s spine, and he briefly considered bolting.

As he calmed down however, it was clear Sammy was trying hard not to break down right then and there. Ink was dripping onto the floor, and Sammy was still doubled over in quiet laughter.

Henry stood there awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do.

On the one hand, this guy tried to sacrifice him to some crazy ink demon.

On the other hand…

Henry put his hand on Sammy’s shoulder, trying to ignore the wet and sticky feeling of ink. 

Sammy quickly turned, recoiling from Henry’s touch. His laughter had subsided, and all that was left was an obvious glare.

“Listen, there’s no way I could have left you back there. So y'know what? You’re stuck with me now. This is all you get. No more sacrifices just…let’s shove it in that punk’s face that he can’t keep toying with us. He obviously had a field day manipulating you, let’s give him a taste of his own medicine.”

At first, Sammy seemed ready to tie Henry up again. His glare getting more pronounced as he spoke.

“How…dare you…speak of my Lord in such a manner…He…He…”

Sammy froze. 

“…Fine.”

“What was that?”

“I SAID _FINE_!” 

Henry back up a few steps, but Sammy’s anger quickly subsided. Underneath the ink, Henry could almost tell that was still the old Sammy he used to work with there.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
